


Leavers Ball

by GayAsDumbledore



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAsDumbledore/pseuds/GayAsDumbledore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s basically the Leavers Ball scene from Trixies POV.<br/>A lot of inner monologue, if you don’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leavers Ball

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language – keep that in mind while reading it.
> 
> Keris and Trixie are my lowkey ship in carry on srsly I need a novel about them.
> 
> Anyway, this oneshot is basically a lot of inner monologue (which seems to be my speciality) and some tiny pieces of dialogue. However, I hope you’re going to enjoy this. (Leave a comment and kudos if you did, that way you show me if should write stuff like this again! If not, you are free to suggest something or wish for a special oneshot – but please don’t be disappointed if I don’t do it or if it doesn’t turn out the way you imagined it to be. I’m only a human being!)

Trixie

When Keris and I step on the dancefloor together, only a few people gasp.   
Most of them are already used to it.  
The gay pixie and her girlfriend.  
As if being magicians wasn’t enough.

Keris is a good dancer. She’s always been good at moving. Walking. Running. Dancing.  
Even floating.  
You should see the way she moves. So graceful.  
It’s like watching a ballerina dance.  
I think it’s even better than Basilton Pitch moving, but that’s just my unpopular opinion.

Nearly every straight girl in my year was obsessed with him. Maybe it’s the cool handsomeness, maybe it’s the mystery. Maybe it’s both.

There are enough myths about Basilton Pitch to fill a book.   
Him being a vampire and him being a secret agent of the Humdrum are only two of them.

Though nobody ever suspected him being gay.

Now that I think about it, I guess it’s always been damn obvious.  
His posh appearance, the way he always smelled clean and like soap, the way his hair was always super tidy.

I feel a hand on my hip and Keris’s breath on my neck. We move slowly to the music.  
God, who picked this song?! It’s absolutely horrible.

But an even bigger surprise than Basilton Pitch being gay was Simon Snow being gay.

Simon Snow with his messy hair and his moles and cheeky grin and the bright eyes and a clothing style that screamed “HETEROSEXUAL”.

They are like sun and moon. Like day and night.  
You absolutely can’t imagine them to match.

But then you see them together and it just… works.

They are on the dancefloor now, gently swaying to the music (because Simon Snow is a DISASTER when it comes to dancing. I’ve seen it. It’s terrible just to watch him).  
They are talking. Quietly, so I can’t understand what they are saying, even though I tried.   
Twice. With Basilton shooting us a dark look both times.

But even though he still looks cold and harsh, his eyes soften every time Simon speaks. It makes him look… alive. His skin warms up and gets a faint touch of pink whenever Simon touches him and his eyes light up whenever he laughs with him. 

Simon Snow keeps Basilton Pitch alive.

And Simon, Aleister Crowley, where do I start?!  
He looks like a fucking star. He’s glowing with all the happiness and blushes just because Basil touches his elbow accidentally. I don’t wanna know how he looks when they are intimate.  
(I do wanna know. Because I’m curious and a damn pixie and because I ship them hard.)

 

Right now, Simon looks like he’s about to slay a dragon. His eyes are determined and his jaw is set and his cheeks are flushed.  
Basil looks almost anxious.

And in the next second, they are kissing. No, it’s more like proper snogging. Their lips crash into each other and I just wait for blood to be drawn.  
“Wow, the whole freaking show…”, Keris whispers into my ear and I giggle.  
“Jealous?”, I tease her and she squeezes my waist.  
“Just you wait!”, she growls back and I can feel anticipation swirl in my belly.

I am so in love with her. Still. Even after a year. More than a year.  
I can’t believe it’s been this long.  
I tear my gaze away from Simon and Basil, that are now lovingly staring at each other, to look at my girlfriend.

Keris's eyes never fail to make me tingle all over.  
They are just the right shade of brown. A kind of brown that reminds me of all the things we did together, of all the mornings, the days, the nights we spend together.  
They remind me of home.

How could our love be wrong if it feels this right?   
Why should we ever keep it a secret when I want to shout it out so everyone hears it?

Keris looks at me and I feel like I am the Chosen One.  
Screw Simon Snow, she choose me and that’s all that matters.  
Because this girl is what I desire in life.

Not money, not might, not even amazing magic skills.  
I would have stayed home from Watford if that had meant meeting her.

Touching her lights a match in my stomach and being touched by her feels like heaven on earth.

I want to spend my life with her.

Because it doesn’t matter if you look at Keris and me, Simon and Basilton or these two other guys in our year that are dating.  
We’re all in love.  
Just in love.  
Our love isn’t something unmoral or evil.  
We are just young adults being in love.  
Just humans. (Even though I’m a pixie, Simon is a dragon boy and Basil is a vampire).  
There’s nothing wrong with the way we love, who we love or why we love.  
I just wish people would get this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Keris stopped dancing.  
Simon and Basilton left some time ago, strolling off to Mummers House, slightly giggling.  
I’m happy for them.  
Why shouldn’t it?  
They are happy and alive and so utterly adorable that you cannot not ship them.

Keris nudges me.  
“Do you wanna leave, darling?”

I think about it.  
There are people watching us, every step we take and every movement of our hands. There are people whispering. There are people silently shooting us looks.  
I think about how sorry I feel for them, because they are too narrow-minded to accept love.  
Freaking love.

“Yes.”, I answer.  
“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
